NARFasaurusidus!: Feeeeeeeeeeeeel the infection!
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: What happens with an unusal virus strikes West City? Found out inside! *Duuuuum dada dum DUMMMMMM!*


Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form, or in any possibly way whatsoever. But if do own the Narfasaurus and the other new chars. Please ask for permission before using them all. Thank you.  
  
A/N: I do not own Cher's song "If I can turn back time"  
Narfasaurusidus © Bre 2003,2004, all rights reserved  
  
Prologue: @_@ Gotta hate em'  
Some tails start with Once Upon a Time. Some start with a simple intro to their surroundings. Others, for example, start out with no possible meaning whatsoever.  
  
Well, I'm here to tell you.THIS IS ONE OF THEM!!  
200 hundred mile clicks away, South of our over used West City resort wannabe town. There lived a small group of rare dinosaurs called Narfasauruses. Now these dumb yet rare species are.special.. I mean.weird.. OH THE HECK WITH IT, Their stupid dinos without a meaning whatsoever. Lord knows why they're even ALIVE! *Adjusts her out of place shirt, fixes her hair then continues* Anyway, these creatures live in secret. *Stifles an urge to laugh* Secret. * tries really hard not to laugh* *clears throat* I apologize for this moment of humor, but lets face it.these weirdo dinos that have no purpose are only secret cause their shy and stupid. Hence the work.."stooooooooopid" say it with me, 'STOOOOOOPID"  
  
Anyhoosey, living by themselves is not so much odd but funny. *Laughs* they have an even weirder background to show you. In fact, it's so weird; West City (including 500 miles around the boring metropolis area) was infected with a mysterious virus. This is the story that news nor the police couldn't bring themselves to tell. (MAINLY CAUSE THEY LAUGHED SO FREAKIN' HARD!) Now I will take you to a realm where few could stand to read. (To funny for words!) Here we go.. in.5......4.3.....frickin'dy 2.1.BLAST OFF! HUSTON WE HAVE LIVE OFF!  
Chapter One: Who know!!?  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay outside West City, to our.*Drum rolls* Goku's House! *Crowd cheers*:  
Gohan, chibi Gohan we have come to love and adore (barfs), is sitting on his bed, reading a comic and listening to Cher. Singing to the beat, he reads to, not hearing his mother's voice calling (More like YELLING) to him from the down bottom steps.  
  
If I can turn back time! If I can find a way!  
  
"Oh yea baby!" He bobs his head to the girlie beat, singing in a girlie voice that he couldn't quite master. (Haha)  
  
"GOHAN!" Chichi, for the billionth time (just a billion.yea.. Uh- huh) shouted after flinging the white door open. She didn't notice that she had caused the door to bend and splintered when it collided with the wall. (*Snorts* since when is she THAT strong! Come off your old granny!)  
  
Gohan, in turn, fell off his bed with a start. (He shouldn't; after all, he defeated Cell the girlie freak wannabe!) "Hi mom, what's up?" Gohan asked, grinning the way his father use to do before he crocked. Turning the radio, he looked over at his mother's irritated (like we haven't seen this SIDE before ~_~) expression across her slender features.  
  
"What do you mean what's up? Don't what's up me young man" (I hate when mother's start a cross conversation like that! Annoying, isn't it?) Chichi glared down at him. "I have been calling you from down stairs for half an hour! What are you doing?" Chichi out of motherly instinct (More like overbearing and very overprotective stubbornness) searched the room for clues to what her first-born boy was doing. What she found is what exactly she predicted (DUH!).  
  
"Gohan, were you reading comic books again and listening to Cher instead of studying?" (Gee Chichi, what was your first guess?)  
Chichi: Shut up Bre! **Glares at author*  
  
Author: Soooooooooooooooorry miss crabby cake! You need a date with Ms. Laxative! *Evil laugh *  
  
Chichi: No I don't!  
  
Author: *evil smirks* Yes you doooooooooooo! *Infects Chichi with the Ms. Laxative*  
  
Chichi: *Hears her now unsettled tummy rumble and feels her bowels move* Uh-oh! *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Gohan looks at the two and smiles. He laughs, however, as his mother makes a beeline for the saran wrap on the toilet seat. "You rock Bre"  
  
Author: *smirks* Thank you. Go a head and read your comics while I fast forward classic style to the virus scene.  
  
Gohan nods, picking up his comic. "Okay, see you later on.hopefully in some future scenes.  
  
Author: You got it kid! *Zaps to Act 1: Scene 2*  
To be continued.or so YOU think! Maybe! Who knows!  
AN: Hi all you weirdo peeps out there! It's me! Breeeee! *Crowd cheers* Drop me a line no matter what it is! I would love feedy backy! Cheerios and all that Wasps! ^_^ 


End file.
